


Tattoo

by crownedAxo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: 'oh karl will forget sap and quackity', Caring Phil, Gen, Memory Loss, Needles, Tattoos, Wrong, i figured it out, i solved it, mention of james from the tales, mention of techno ranboo and niki, not the real people, oh this is abt the characters btw, rip james he was too sexy to die, why dont they have character tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedAxo/pseuds/crownedAxo
Summary: "Philza, do you know how to tattoo?"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Phil Watson
Kudos: 52





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> warning for the memory loss karl gets from time travel and needles. lemme know if i need to add more warnings.

It was late at night when Philza got a knock on his door. Worry filled him. Had Techno woken up from hibernation for some reason? Did Ranboo need help with something? Or Niki? He ran downstairs and answered the door quickly. Standing there, however, was a boy with brown hair shivering in a multicolored hoodie. He vaguely remembered Ranboo talking about him. “Karl? What are you- how did you even-” “Philza I need your help.” He paused and worriedly looked around. No one was outside, and the snow was heavy. He ushered Karl into his house and shut the door, then sat the boy down at the table. “How did you find this place?” He asked a bit harshly, since no one was supposed to know where Techno lived. He still began digging through chests to find a blanket. The boy was going to freeze. “I’m not entirely sure. I don’t… I don’t remember actually.” Phil chuckled under his breath, “That seems to be a growing theme. What do you need from me then, do you remember that?” Karl nodded as a blanket was draped around him. “I need tattoos. You’re centuries old and have been all over the place, right? To other SMPs and other servers, you must have heard of something.” Phil gave Karl a worried look, “You came all the way out here for tattoos?” “Please, Philza, it’s important,” Karl had a desperate look in his eyes and looked like he would cry if turned down. Phil sighs, “Alright. I may have seen a thing or two. What kind of tattoo?” Karl rolled up his sleeve quickly, “Text, right here. I need to have a tattoo that says Sapnap and Quackity’s names and who they are to me.” Phil raised an eyebrow, “Can I ask why?” Karl pulled the blanket tight around him and began shaking from something other than the cold. Maybe fear? “I’m forgetting, Phil. Slowly, I’m forgetting things. I call them by the wrong names sometimes, their faces blur together. I called Sapnap James this morning. I don’t want to forget them, Philza.” Phil wiped away the tears streaming down Karl’s face. He had no idea who James was or why Karl was forgetting things, but he could see how upset it made him. “I can do the tattoos. They are going to hurt though,” He warned, knowing it wouldn’t deter the boy. “I don’t care.” The older man nodded and went through his chests again, taking out some ink and a clean needle. “What should the relationship be? I doubt you want to be fiances forever.” “Soulmates,” Karl whispered, “They’re my soulmates. I always seem to find them.” Phil had no idea what that meant, but he set to work, sitting at the table and dipping the needle in the ink. It took all night, especially with Karl’s phobia of needles, but by morning, Karl had ‘Sapnap & Quackity, Soulmates’ tattooed on his forearm. He thanked Phil profusely and asked how he could repay him. “You got any totems?” Karl nodded and opened his enderchest, handing over one of the totems he got from Sapnap a while back, when he and Dream still hung out and went exploring. Phil watched him leave after pointing him towards the nether portal. He hoped the kid would be okay.


End file.
